kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Malegon
Height: 103 meters Weight: 47,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Wing Claws, Fists Secondary Attacks: Feet, Horns Primary Weapon: Plasma Field Secondary Weapon: Annihilation Energy Style: Stamina Overview: Malegon is a demonic alien that fell into and scorched by a star. Physically he is a winged, horned humanoid whose wing membranes were scorched by the star, removing his ability to fly in an atmosphere and leaving behind a pair of clawed limbs, which he now uses as a second pair of arms. His exposure to the star's radiation grants him new abilities, such as the ability to surround himself in plasma, but altered his mind into a malevolent personality. Malegon's most sinister move cripples opponents, bringing them closer and closer to Annihilation. Origin: The Kodash were a race of extraterrestrial nomads, wandering across space ever since their homeworld was destroyed. Malegon was part of a group in the Fomalhaut system when they were attacked by space pirates. Malegon rushed to help the group escape. Although they evaded the attack, he was not so lucky. Struck by the blast of a proton cannon, he hurtled into the star, his wings beating in vain. Crashing into the corona, he screamed in agony as the plasma incinerated him. He was surely doomed. Years passed, and the inhabitants of the native planets watched as a dark and hateful being arose from Fomalhaut's surface. As soon as they saw it, they were quickly extinguished. Malegon had survived the torment, but he was not the valiant Kodash that he was before. He emerged from the star, his body and mind warped by the intense energies, and set off into the universe a mad being. Attacking without mercy or reason, all feared the Fallen One. Malegon carries within him a burning flame which is unleashed on everyone and everything that comes his way. Energy System: Malegon slowly regains energy over time. Ranged Combat: Malegon has no beams or projectiles of his own, but he can ionize the air to create a field of plasma around him, incinerating all who enter and healing him simultaneously. This ability can be toggled, and slowly drains his energy when active. He can also use Annihilation, which cripples enemies by slowing them, preventing them from regenerating energy or health, or use their weapons for a brief period. Annihilation instantly expends all of Malegon's energy reserves so he must be careful in using it. Grappling: Malegon is very strong, and can lift heavy opponents. Hoisting them in the air, his wing claws stab into the opponent and finishes them with a painful impalement on his horns. Melee Combat: Malegon fights best as close range. His wings cut and shred the enemy, while his arms bash them with powerful punches. Working in tandem, they deliver a powerful mix of edged and impact damage. His feet deliver slow but powerful kicks that can knock enemies back. Malegon still burns from the immense heat of Fomalhaut, and this can burn enemies that get too close to him. Alternatively, he can charge his attacks with plasma for extra damage at the cost of energy. When he charges, his horns deliver a painful attack. Weaknesses: Malegon isn't very agile. Charging can close the distance, but its hard for him to turn while doing so. He's also vulnerable to ranged attacks, which can bring him down if they keep him away from his enemies. His greatest weakness is his temper, which can make him impulsive and vulnerable. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju